2012-10-24 More From That Morning
Not too long after Rachel Summers Appeared in Central Park... At an old Bishop Publishing warehouse somewhere on the Island of manhatten... As Rachel in theory is left in another part of the warehouse, Hawkeye leans against a wall, and tries to relax. To be honest the warehouse is big. And usually quiet. Or at least it was. After all, it was a place that only she knew of. At least until now... Now though.... Now it's something else. Even if she's not sure what. There were voices, speaking quietly, at the other side of the warehouse. But for the last few minutes, just silence. Then some steps approaching, it is Nate. "Ah, there you are," he speaks in hushed tones. "Rachel is sleeping, I guess she was exhausted. Thanks for letting her come here. I really don't have a place yet." Out of all the places she could of brought them, and all the places they could of gone, this one is one of the more tricky ones, if only because it is the one with the strongest connections to Kate's family. And yet, as she stands there and massages her temples, Hawkeye can't help but glance at Nate as he speaks up, and offers him a weak smile. "I'm not sure how long she can stay here. But if you're that bad off, you can stay here for a /little bit/ as well. Unfortunately I can't let either of you stay here too long. Not without things potentially becoming complicated..." Nate shrugs, offering Kate a towel, "I think we can handle ourselves. Like me, she comes from a pretty bleak place. She is tough and probably does not need any help." He frowns, looking around, "I don't want to get you into trouble. But she is... uh, I think she is my sister, after a fashion. Same parents, but from different worlds." Sister. Family. Hawkeye doesn't even suppress the wince that comes as she hears those words. And yet, as she glances away, towards a dirty old window, she nods. "I understand. Sort of. I won't lie. I've got family too. Hence the mask. And my concern that this place could lead back to them if it's found. That's not to say I don't trust you or your sister, it's just..." "Well, I can keep a secret," promises Nate. "Uh, you know... we are both telepaths. I am not prying into your mind or anything, but I really don't have secrets myself and I don't want you to find out later and assume the worst. I understand you need to keep the mask because of how some costumed criminals take crime-fighting personally. I have talked with others about this matter. What is your super-power, though? Can you tell me? Do you have enhanced eyesight or accuracy?" And to that Hawkeye deadpans, "I shoot pointy sticks at people. They hurt." Before she turns and takes a few steps away. "Aside from that, I don't have any powers. I just have a duty to do what I can to help others, in any way that I can." Nate seems surprised, "with a bow and not a more advanced weapon?" That seems unpractical and way too dangerous. "You are very brave or very crazy, or maybe both!" And it's probably a good thing for Nate that Kate doesn't have ber bow, arrows, or any other weapons in hand. And it's probably a good thing for Kate that her eyes are hidden by her 'sunglasses' so Nate can't see her rolling her eyes. "Probably both. But who says I just use a bow and arrow? Who says I don't have specialty 'trick arrows'? Who says I don't have swords, staves, and possibly other, more lethal gear that I tend not to pull out...? Nate grins, "sure. I just have not seen those. I wasn't disparaging you. I have seen what you can do and I thought you had super-human skills. That you don't makes it more impressive, really. Also, I like crazy brave people." Again, there's an eyeroll hidden behind those 'sunglasses' as Kate shakes her head. "Trust me. As far as archers go, I'm bottom of the barrel. If you don't believe me, I could easily name off three that I know are better, and two more that probably are." Maybe more than that, goes unsaid. "And don't call me crazy. Or brave. I just do what I have to do." "You pinned a guy to a car by his costume from a rooftop," notes Nate. There are other guys with bows out there? That is news for him. "Alright, so you are just a regular girl that has a bow and goes to pick fights with costumed super-humans because it is what she has to do?" He smirks at her. Hawkeye could even name some of those guys for you if you asked Nate! As is though... "It doesn't matter if they're super-humans, mutants, aliens, tentacled monsters from Dimension X, or super evolved cat people that wear pink bows and say 'Hello' a lot. If people need to be helped or protected, I'll do my best to help them." Thor enters from: Lower Manhattan. Thor goes to: Lower Manhattan. Cats with pink bows? Nate can't automatically disregard the concept, weird things happen in Hawkeye's world. "Uh, sure. It is still not something I see most people doing. Hey, are you really trying to tell me you are perfectly normal and mundane?" It is not working. HELLO KITTY! The ultimate invader from another dimension, where cats are all super evolved, super deadly, and super cute! Errr... *COUGH!* "Yes. I am. Unlike you and you're sort of sister." is said as Hawkeye jerks a thumb in the direction of the room Rachel is in. "I'm just someone doing there best. Okay?" Nate Grey just looked at Kate Bishop! Nate fails at pop culture; give him a few more months! "Being mutants gives us powers, does not make us... uh, super-heroes?" That is the term, right? "Okay, fair enough." Pause. "You know, even if you don't want me to know your name or anything, you should probably change into dry clothes. You can keep the sunglasses so I... will never recognize you without them, I guess," he fails to look serious saying that. "Then maybe we can go have some coffee?" "With how you keep showing up at places, and using your powers against things like killer robots, you could of fooled me." Hawkeye says as she rolls her eyes (yet again!) "Let's see now....You're trying to talk me out of my clothes before asking me out on a date....? Smooth. Very smooth." is said, before she starts to move over to a door on the opposite side of the room. "Actually I was trained to do... oh, wait a minute," Nate frowns. Then he shrugs and grins. Sure, why not? "Okay, I can try a telepathic illusion and you can have your coffee with the wet outfit and the bow. That works?" Forget the eyeroll this time. Hawkeye just facepalms. That is before she opens the door. "You know, you really could use some help with the entire hitting on and flirting thing. That is if you're actually trying to do that. if you aren't, then you could use some help in not coming off like you are..." "Really? I might not know how you do the hitting and flirting thing here," admits Nate. "Homework for later", perhaps, he has been in this world for nearly three months. Perhaps he does need to learn. "Given I am failing so badly at... something. I guess I am going back to check if Rachel is alright. If you want to talk, go have coffee, or even just show me how normal girls flirt, let me know." And now there's finally a wince at that, before Hawkeye lets out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, before she glances back at Nate. "Understood. but for now, you really should be with your sister. Considering what she's been through, and likely to go through, she probably should have 'family' around right now." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs